When the Cats Away
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: When the spouse of the woman he loves is put in Azkaban, the former Potions professor decides to profess his love and offer his services to the Lady of the Manor. After all, you know what they say, 'when the cat's away, the mice will play'.


"Severus, you know we can't. Lucius, he…"

"He is in Azkaban. He faces a long sentence Narcissa. You need a man who can take care of you. Please, I have ached to touch you. Over these months, taking care of Draco, I've grown to care for you," he answered, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him.

"Severus, I…" she began, staring into his coal black eyes. Intensity and lust met her stare.

"You deserve to be happy. Narcissa I know you love your husband, but he can't take care of you from his current location. Please, let me love you," he all but begged, forlorn.

Narcissa was torn. Seeing Severus' dedication and feeling his obvious arousal dampened her knickers. But thinking of her incarcerated husband made her heart ache. She shook her head. She knew she had feelings for Severus, she had for years, but her husband was a punishing man.

"What if Lucius finds out? He'll kill you," she began, fisting her hands in his robes.

"Then good luck to him. I have cheated death on more than one occasion," he whispered as his lips ghosted along her cheekbone.

"Alright," she conceded, unable to hide her desire any longer.

She tipped her face upwards toward his. He didn't hesitate to descend down onto her lips with his own.

The kiss was searing hot from start to finish. It took her breath away, weakened her knees, created desire low in her belly and flooded her knickers. It was passionate, hungry and yet still romantic. He feasted on her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, tasting the remains of the peppermint tea she had been drinking upon his arrival.

Severus backed her against a wall and his fingers found the buttons on her expensive frock. He tore it from her body and kissed at the half moon globes of her breasts as they spilled from her corset. He reached until he found the knot of her lacings. He untied it deftly, pulling at the corset itself until he felt her exhale deeply.

"Feel better?" He asked as his eyes fell to her now heaving breasts. Narcissa nodded as she watched him, watching her.

He reached calloused hands up and caressed her breasts, darting his tongue out to taste her pert peach colored nipples. Narcissa sighed at the sensation and slacked her posture.

"Oh Severus, You're so gentle," she whispered.

Severus smirked against her breasts and he kissed lower. She arched her back and dug her nails into his black locks.

"I'm going to enjoy you my darling," his tone almost silent, kissing at her mound as he slid her knickers down her shapely legs.

He stood again and his hand dove inside his robes. Moments later, Narcissa glimpsed his manhood. He was slightly larger than average and thicker. Severus pushed into her gently, taking ahold of one of her thighs as she wrapped a leg around him.

"Yes Narcissa, that's it open up for me. Bare it all to me," he whispered, As he laid his forehead against hers.

He buried himself inside her wetness and sighed at the all encompassing feel of being so deep within her.

"Oh Severus, oh sweet Salazar. I'm so positively filled," she gasped as he began a slow withdrawal.

Moments later he was buried inside her channel again. He pulled at her nipples as he repeatedly filled her, earning louder moans and wails every time he did.

"Yes you are. You shall remain so, I intend to make sure of it," he whispered against her cool flesh.

Narcissa nodded at his determination.

"Mum, are you home?" Came her son's voice and the sound of a slamming door.

"Bollocks!" She wailed as Severus hit her sweet spot, drawing them both closer and closer to their mutual releases.

Severus was surprised at hearing such a crude word slip from normally such conservative lips.

"Mum?" Draco called again, closer.

Severus finished quickly inside his lady love, slipped out of her and disappeared round a corner. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief and gathered her clothes. She hastened toward her wing of the house as fast as her feet would take her.

"Mum are you here?" Draco's voice echoed behind her.

She reached the door of her suite and slammed it. She ran to her chest of drawers and fished for a camisole and a shawl. A millisecond later, her son was pounding on her bedroom door.

"Mum, open the door!" he howled, seemingly desperate.

She opened it moments later.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She asked.

His hair clung to his sweat slicked forehead. His normally pale cheeks were tinged pink as if he had been over exerting himself.

"Father's dead!" He exclaimed, his head falling to her bosom for comfort.

What?" She lifted his head so she could inspect his face for signs of deceit.

She found none and she hugged him to her again.

Lucius was DEAD?


End file.
